Keep Your hands off My girl
by Heartless-Jazz
Summary: So we all saw the close ‘relationship’ between Scarlett and Snake-Eyes on the plane and in the debriefing room, but what was all that at the end with Ripcord? Was it just good natured flirting? Well now Rip as one problem...


* * *

_A/N: Just a little one-shot I wrote to go along with a picture my sister is working on. I hope you enjoy, and forgive the mistakes. This is not beta'd in anyway. _

_

* * *

  
_

Ripcord sighed grinning to himself as he made his way down to the training room. Ever since the team's return from the Arctic, he had been in Duke's personal opinion 'giddy as a school girl'. What was the reason for his current state of bliss you might ask? Well the answer was very simple. A certain red-haired beauty going by the code name of Scarlett.

She had been more than welcoming to his affections of late giving him those small winks and hidden smiles. Rip was sure he was pretty much in the clear to officially ask her out on a date now. Dinner, a movie, the whole shebang and possibly even later on….well he would get to that later. Have to move slow with a high quality girl like her….

Now his only problem was finding her….

The training room was quite literally one of the largest on the base. It was made of several smaller rooms each having a specific purpose. When the government had funded the renovations, they truly had gone all out…

"Damn, I don't remember this place being this big…" he muttered to himself. His gaze slowly spread across the room coming to rest on his best friend of many many years and missions. At least there was one familiar face present.

"Hey Duke!"

Rip waved excitedly as he made his way over leaning on the barbell.

"Hey~Rip…" Duke sighed uneasily. Nothing ever good came out of Rip being this happy. Ever. "What brings you here…"

"Nothing …just ya know…chilling…looking for my girl…"

"Wait…" A smirk spread across Duke's face slowly. "You're girl? Since when?"

"Since she started digging me. Chicks dig the Rip, man…"

A small chuckle left the taller man as he shook his head. He couldn't bring himself to correct the other man. If Rip thought that particular 'theory' was true, it was better to let him disprove it on his own…

"Well then…" Duke lifted his arm pointing to the small blocked off room in the back. "She is in there…I'd watch my specials if I was you."

"She won't do nothing to me. She loves me…You'll see."

Duke sighed as he watched his retreating friend praying that this would not be the last time he would see him alive. The man owned him at least thirty dollars by now. "It's not her I would worry about…."

Scarlett blinked opening her eyes from mediation as Rip entered the darkened make-shift dojo. Candles lined the walls emulating the red paint and of course Scarlett's own flaming red hair.

"Hey there beautiful…" Rip grinned leaning against the door frame in a cool manner earning a small laugh from his 'quarry'. "Did you miss me while I was gone?"

"Why would I miss you? I just saw you at breakfast…" Scarlett smirked pushing a lock of red bangs away from her face in a teasing manner.

"Well, I'm like a drug. You need small doses every so often to get you going…"

Rip started moving closer full of confidence. He no longer feared her reactions towards him. After all, they were attracted to each other, right? Of course he failed to remember the last part of that equation because she was also attracted to him….

A blade fell down quickly blocking Rip's approach and almost successfully making the man lose his 'no-pants-wetting- record. Swallowing the nervous lump in his throat, he chuckled nervously. A single bead of sweat ran down catching in his brow.

"He...Hey Snake…Hehe didn't see ya there buddy…."

As normal, the black clad ninja remained silent. There was something different going on though. Ripcord could feel the danger in his blood….

"Is this your dojo? Ha! Look at that…well I'm sorry buddy…" Rip took a few steps back trying to retreat, but Snake kept in pursuit. "I'm just going to ya know…Oh I think Hawk is calling me! I got to go man...you know what happens..the boss comes ya go, right? Yeah…"

Turning and literally sprinting away, Rip ran towards the training room exit never looking back….

After a few moments of silence Scarlett moved to the ninja's back gently placing a hand upon his shoulders. "Ease up solider boy…he's gone now…I think you made him wet himself…"

Snake turned looking at her. She could literally feel what he was saying…

"No there is nothing there. Promise. Just friends…Besides…" Reaching up she pulled the bottom half of his make up revealing his lips. "You're a much better kisser…"

To prove her point, she leaned up capturing his lips with her own…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snake3Scarlett~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duke shook his head as he listened to his friend's frantic story. He couldn't help but laugh at his friend's expression it was just too…priceless.

"Why is he so possessive of that damn dojo? It's not funny, Duke! He was going to skewer me!"

"It's not the dojo, Rip; it's what's inside it…"


End file.
